starsandshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrett Everbright
Barrett Everbright is a kind and loving Dreamcatcher. He's the older brother of Astra and starts out as 18 in the first book. He is currently dating Talia Weatherly. Personality Barrett is a funny guy, and often makes jokes. He's very responsible though, and Stella Shine mentions often that he would make a much better leader than she would, although he never mentions being leader, which makes Stella believe that he deserves it. Barrett is easygoing and isn't overly ambitious, although he does care about the future of his people. It's easy for Barrett to make friends, because of his personality. Barrett is very loving and caring towards his friends and family. Barrett is a very trustworthy guy, although Adrian Dusk is often suspicious of him. Barrett doesn't normally like to fight, but he'll protect anyone he cares about. He doesn't get angry often, but when he does he controls his anger far better than Adrian. Barrett's hidden power is the power to heal with light, although he is able to heal Nightweavers too. It is not revealed that Barrett has ever healed Nightweavers until Shadow. Barrett is very powerful with his powers and his healing, which is why the Shines adopted him. He's well protected, but wants to get out on his own some of the time. He's very caring with his girlfriend, Talia Weatherly, and gave her the special nickname of "Tal" which he only uses. Barrett is shown as being a good boyfriend. Appearance Barrett has tousled dark blonde hair and pale brown eyes. He always has a smile on his face and what Stella describes as a "mischievous sparkle" in his eyes. He's tall, slim, and athletic, as he likes to play sports. Barrett is tanner than most Dreamcatchers, because of his sports. He normally wears flip-flops, a t-shirt, and khaki shorts. Barrett is easily approachable due to his personality and appearence. Relationships Stella Shine is Astra Everbright's, Barrett's younger sister, best friend. Stella and Barrett have such a strong bond that many often confuse them for boyfriend and girlfriend, although Stella hates that. She loves Barrett like a brother, and is glad that he and Talia got together. Stella saved Barrett when he was kidnapped by Garnet Moonshire, and got angry when Garnet hurt him. Before Stella left on the journey to go with Adrian, Barrett gave her a secret book to help her on the quest, proving how strong of a bond they have. Adrian forced Astra to tell him Stella's address, to which Barrett said, "Astra, what did you do?" which proves how much he wanted to protect Stella. ~ ~ ~ Astra Everbright is Barrett's younger sister. They have a good bond, although it isn't as strong as the bond between Barrett and Stella, which is strange. Astra and Barrett rarely fight, although Stella's sure that Barrett would blow up at her if he knew that Astra was dating a human. Astra and Barrett were both kidnapped by Garnet Moonshire in Star, and Adrian forced Astra to tell him where Stella lived. ~ ~ ~ Talia Weatherly is Barrett's girlfriend. She came back from the journey with Stella and Adrian. Barrett and Talia met when Barrett literally ran into her, and then stared at her, saying, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" indicating that he liked her the moment they met. Talia is a caring teenager with a slight Australian accent. She and Barrett have a strong relationship, although it is slightly strained when an incident happens after Barrett gets his wisdom teeth out. Talia and Barrett care for each other very much. ~ ~ ~ Garnet Moonshire dislikes Barrett as much as he dislikes her. She often targets him to get to Stella, knowing how close they are. Garnet once kidnapped Astra and Barrett and kept them in her basement, trying to get information out of them until Adrian and Stella helped them escape. Garnet can often bring anger out of Barrett that is not normally displayed, which is one of her secret powers. ~ ~ ~ Daren Dusk is one of Barrett's good friend. He and Barrett have some similar characteristics, so they like to talk. Their friendship was slow and steady, but after Barrett healed Ebony Dusk, Daren's wife, their friendship greatly increased. Daren is the calmest Nightweaver you'll ever meet and he and Barrett can be a pair when it comes to witty remarks. Daren is responsible, but you can really see his age when he's around Barrett.